


The Unfortunate Happenings of Being Identical Twins

by Canadiantardis



Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Beating, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Gen, Hospitals, Minor Injuries, Mugging, One Shot, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Remus came home with bruised fists and a wild, feral smile, clutching a switchblade that hadn’t been on his person when he left the house about three hours ago. Patton fluttered around him all concerned, examining his hands before looking him over everywhere, unable to even get the words “what happened” out without stumbling over whatever thoughts flitted to the front of his mind.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, platonic DRLAMP
Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920886
Comments: 17
Kudos: 60





	The Unfortunate Happenings of Being Identical Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29: Mugged  
> I noticed I hadn't entirely been hurting Roman compared to the others. Let's fix that, shall we?  
> I needed so much help with figuring out a title for this fic, asked some friends, and one came up with a whole slew of possible titles, and this one had a bit of comedy in it that made it ironic. Love ya Fairy~

Remus came home with bruised fists and a wild, feral smile, clutching a switchblade that hadn’t been on his person when he left the house about three hours ago. Patton fluttered around him all concerned, examining his hands before looking him over everywhere, unable to even get the words “what happened” out without stumbling over whatever thoughts flitted to the front of his mind.

“Some idiot tried to mug me,” Remus preened, which made Roman roll his eyes. “Thought they’d get some easy bucks, pulled this on me-” he brandished the switchblade, blade out but quickly sheathed it when Patton squeaked in alarm- “but I got the upper hand.”

“Seriously?” Roman asked with an arched brow.

“Oh yea, they managed to slice my inner arm before I wrestled this from them and went away easy,” Remus waved a hand, his smile having never changed since he stepped through the door.

“Remus!” Patton protested, grabbing him and searching for the wound. Roman loved Patton, he really did, but the mother henning was a bit intense. At least Virgil was asleep, or else the twins would be hearing nothing but the two mother hens clucking at one another as they berated Remus for his choices and treating any wounds before he could get them infected.

“I’m fine, Patty!” Remus cried, though he didn't try to pull away. “Barely felt it!”

“That’s not what I’m talking about!” Patton continued, finding the wound and pulling Remus along. Roman chuckled as their voices faded into the distance, turning back to the tv.

Remus was like that often, finding trouble even when he wasn’t actively looking. He was a trouble magnet since the twins had first gone to daycare and Remus spent most of it in the time-out room for inane reasons. Sometimes Roman never even knew the reasons why Remus would be put into time-out or detention when they got older and started school.

His trouble magnet also gave him troubled friends in the forms of Virgil and Janus. At least, that was how Roman viewed them throughout middle school and high school. It hadn’t been until he saw Virgil’s mother henning that could easily rival Patton’s that made him rethink his thoughts on his brother’s friends.

Roman thought nothing of the attempted mugging of his brother after that, although during supper later that night when the entire house got together to eat - it was Patton’s way of making sure everyone, aka Logan and Janus, didn’t forget to eat for longer than 24 hours - Remus did give a longer recounting of what happened.

“I was like, two blocks from home when this idiot approached me with a knife, demanding I give them my money,” Remus started, happy as a preening peacock. “Like I have money on me instead of my cards. Anyway, they try to mug me but I punch them in the shoulder and wrestle the knife from them. They got a couple good shots in too.” Virgil and Patton both made matching concerned faces. “But I got the knife, beat the shit out of him, and went on my merry way!”

The only ones who looked very distressed by the recounting were the mother hens, although Logan looked perturbed and Janus frowned into his food. Remus laughed gleefully at the quiet reactions and the conversation lulled for a while until someone could rescue it before Virgil finished and bolted to his room for the night.

“Sooo,” Patton coughed, “I had the best customer come in today to get their fur trimmed!”

* * *

Roman decided, with the weather turning brisk, it was the perfect day to go for a little walk around the neighbourhood. He took his phone and his headphones - they were really Virgil’s, but he _did_ ask to borrow them for the walk, because his earbuds were starting to break in the annoying way of one ear wouldn’t work unless he performed witchcraft with his hands like the wire was suddenly a satellite dish - before leaving, putting on a new playlist he found a little bit ago full of disney fanmade mash-ups, filled with artists he had somewhat heard of before or knew and loved.

He hummed softly, under his breath as he walked, enjoying the cool breeze on his face as he stuffed his hands in his fall jacket pockets, having to remind himself to not keep his eyes shut as he walked so he didn’t accidentally walk through a street without seeing a car.

He should have also been on the lookout for people he could accidentally pass.

The first thing that should have tipped him off was the “Oi! Pretty boy!” shouted from a ways away. Or maybe the heavy steps coming right for him. Or maybe the appearance of the person who stormed up to him.

Nope, he only realized when his arm was grabbed, yanked on, and the headphones were pulled off his head.

“Hey!” He cried, pulling his arm out of whoever’s reach and snatching the headphones back. “What the hell?”

That was when the first punch was thrown. A strong, very strong, right hook to the side of the head, and Roman nearly went down in one. He fell on his knees with a gasp, the headphones flying out of his hands to the side of the street by the grass.

Roman tried to get up, but a swift kick came for his stomach, winding him instantly and he doubled over, only to be kicked onto his side. Covering his head and torso, he shouted wordlessly in pain as several shoes and fists hit him, seemingly for no reason. He heard one saying _something_ but over the internal chaos of _wtf wtf wtf_ and _ow ow ow ow_ Roman understood not a single word.

Hits managed to break through his weak defenses, and one punch managed to clock him across the face, smashing it against the cement sidewalk, leaving him stunned and lightheaded. And the attacks kept coming.

Roman wasn’t sure how long it was before finally, _finally_ the blows petered out, until he felt and heard one of the assailants spit at him, hitting his forehead, and then they left him, one giving him one last kick to his back and Roman groaned in pain, curling up further into himself.

Everything hurt. He was certain the only place that didn’t hurt much was what was against the sidewalk. He wiped the spit from his forehead, once he was certain all of the people who attacked him - _how many had it been?? It felt like hundreds but could have easily been three at least_ \- were well and truly gone.

Slowly, Roman uncurled himself and struggled to move much, reaching into his pocket for his phone and relieved it was still there. It seemed they hadn’t taken anything, but that only confused Roman more. _Who had they been and why did they just beat him up in the middle of a street for no reason?_

It didn’t matter so much at the moment, and his hands shook terribly as he pulled out his phone, unlocking it and, mostly blindly as he could barely see without the world spinning and swimming in and out of focus, called the first number that came up, knowing it would be one of the guys' back home.

“Hello?” Patton answered, followed by a clattering of what sounded like pots and pans.

“P-Pat,” Roman grunted the name out. It hurt to speak. He was pretty sure one of the assailants had managed to slip an attack through his arms and punched his throat.

“Ro? What’s up?” Patton still sounded chipper as he worked around the kitchen. Roman kind of wondered what he was up to, if he was trying to bake some of the store-bought cookies they got a week ago - none of them could make anything from scratch, except _maybe_ Logan if he followed a recipe to the letter - or something else.

“Help,” Roman cleared his throat and whined in pain as the reflex hurt more than the syllables were.

The clattering and background noise stopped and Roman could imagine Patton standing up straight, wherever he was in the kitchen, with a growing frown. “Ro, where are you?”

“Help,” Roman had no idea where he was. He was close to home, he knew that. He couldn’t have gone off further than two blocks.

“Roman?” The panic was palpable through the phone before there was a little bit of movement before Roman heard Patton, now further from his phone. “Guys!”

Another bit of movement before Patton’s voice was close again. “Roman, don’t hang up, okay? Don’t hang up.”

Roman hummed, the sound quickly turning pained and he almost dropped his phone. Patton babbled, both to him and to their housemates, his tone increasingly panicked and worried before there was wind getting picked up by the mic. Roman tried to speak a bit more, help the others find him. He knew he should, but he could barely get out the syllable ‘help’ so he had an idea he wasn’t going to be able to speak much.

Then he heard, in the distance behind him, his name being called.

“Hear… you,” he managed to whisper to the phone. “Far.”

It became a wild game of Hot Or Cold before Roman heard through the phone a gasp, then several feet pounding pavement towards him from behind and suddenly he was surrounded by his brother and their friends, all with equal expressions of horror and shock. Virgil took charge, looking at the injuries with feather-light fingers tracing over Roman’s body, wincing every time Roman even so much as twitched in pain.

“Should we get an ambulance?” Patton asked, worried. He knelt beside Virgil, hands out and hovering but not doing anything yet. Virgil knew how to take care of beat up people, Patton knew how to take care of small hurts and a little bit of blood.

“I… Roman?” Virgil asked, looking at Roman in a way that made sure he had Roman’s eyes caught. “Hospital?”

He only responded with a pained groan, shutting his eyes.

“Logan, call for an ambulance.”

* * *

Roman was put onto a stretcher, which hurt, and quickly taken to the nearby hospital, Remus tagging along as he was his brother. The EMT in the back with them tried to get some sort of story out of the two, but Remus had no idea and Roman still couldn’t speak. Then again, _he_ had no idea what actually happened. It had been so sudden, no warning, and seemingly random. He couldn’t understand it.

They were brought to the hospital, which was where Remus and Roman split as Remus couldn’t follow until a doctor saw him and he was clear to have visitors.

Roman blinked in and out of consciousness the moment they reached the hospital, finding it difficult to stay awake. Everything hurt, so much, that the thought of going to sleep for a bit sounded absolutely delightful, and he took the tempting branch without a fight.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [ LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
